The Good Morty
The Good Morty is a pamphlet that exists in both real life and the Rick and Morty series. In real life, the pamphlet is an extra that comes with the Season 1 DVD box set. 250 signed edition copies (on the rear of comic) were randomly inserted into them. In the series, the pamphlet is briefly shown in the episode "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind". The design and concept of the pamphlet is a reference to Chick Tracts, a series of religious comic strips by Christian comic artist Jack Chick. Mini-Comic included with 2014 Edition of the Season 1 DVD Biography The Good Morty appeared in the episode Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind. It is a sacred text, talking about Mortyism, an interdimensional religion that is intended only for Mortys to follow. A cult following of Mortys has read the book and takes their values from it, believing its contents to be true and obeying the rules that it tells them to follow. The book is read by a group of Mortys in a dungeon/torture chamber located on a distant planet, where Mortys are constantly tortured by Evil Rick. The book tells the Mortys that they will one day be relieved of their suffering, upon the arrival of a holy prophet, known only as The One True Morty. Teachings The Good Morty teaches Mortys about the religion of Mortyism. Mortys are taught to stop obeying their Ricks by going on adventures with them, and instead be independent and live a simpler, more peaceful life. If they choose to live their lives the way the book teaches them to, after they die, they will be rewarded by entering a place known as The Morty Afterlife Zone, a heavenly area which rewards them with a space motorcycle and a bunch of Jessicas who will have sex with them. If Mortys choose to follow Rick, they will be punished after their deaths, by being sent to the In-Between-Lives-Zone, which is a hellish area that will put them in the body of a cockroach. They will suffer a horrible pain for a thousand years. Afterwards, they will be reincarnated as another Morty, they will lose their memory of their previous life and afterlife and will be given another chance to make the right decision. Some Mortys eventually make it into the Afterlife Zone and some repeat the cycle of the In-Between-Lives-Zone many times over. The goal in life is to eventually let Mortys all follow the path of The One True Morty. Rules The end of the book includes a list of rituals that need to be performed by it's followers in order for them to reach the goal of becoming a better Morty. # Draw five scantily-clad or fully nude girls every day. # Kiss your toes three times each night before bed. Imagine each toe is a crying Morty who needs love. # Say Jessica's name seven times each morning. Never above a whisper. Never above audible levels. Use your "six inch voice." # Play with toys daily. Action figures, building blocks, remote control type toys. Bonus points for yo-yos. They're a classic that holds up. Just be careful with them. No fancy tricks in crowder rooms. # Refuse all calls to adventure from Rick. Be like your dad. Be like Jerry. A simple life. # Play video games. Bonus points for handheld games. Never play freemium games. # Don't worry about homework. You'll be fine. The global economy is going to collapse soon anyway. Learn survival skills if anything. Gallery QeLBQMl.jpg 6qS1IFu.jpg TGN7SOM.jpg SrbGr5f.jpg JMD4Q9q.jpg hJLEX82.jpg YHsbI53.jpg JSK8y3c.jpg sHEyKkY.jpg bAhrR7N.jpg owudsyk.jpg bbdCQMF.jpg Rc84SGk.jpg adIanNG.jpg KU9Wqph.jpg Back of the THE GOOD MORTY pamphlet.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Books